1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine and, more particularly, to a device for purging deposit from an engine.
2. Related Prior Art
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 482251 is a device for purging deposit from an engine. The device includes a tank 20 for storing a purging agent and pressurized air, a closing element 30 for closing the tank 20, a check valve 60 for permitting the pressurized air into the tank 20 through the closing element 30 but not vice versa, a pressure regulator 80 for regulating the pressure of the pressurized air through the check valve 60, a joint 90 for communicating the pressure regulator 80 with an external source of the pressurized air, a release valve 70 for releasing an excessive amount of the pressurized air from the tank 20 through the closing element 30, and a joint 50 for communicating the closing element 30 with a pipe that can be connected to an engine. The closing element 30 defines an intake channel 33, a release channel 34 and an outlet channel 35. The intake channel 33 includes a horizontal section and a vertical section. The check valve 60 is inserted partially in the horizontal section of the intake channel 33. The release channel 34 is in communication with the vertical section of the intake channel 33 in a slant manner as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 of the Taiwanese patent. It is difficult to make the release channel 34 in the closing element 30 in the slant manner. Moreover, it is difficult to install the release valve 70 on the closing element 30.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.